Separated forever
by Peanut-shrimp
Summary: Random line: "You know, you deserve this. After destroying my shirt and my cup." Anticosmo said rather gloomy again. Negatimmy/Anticosmo and other couples in the future. YO, GO AWAY CHILDREN! IT'S RATED M!


Title: **Separated forever.**

Pairing: In this chapter, Negatimmy/Anticosmo

Rated: M, JUST to be sure D And to scare the younger crowd away.

Fandom: FOP, Fairly OddParents

Owner: The Butherguy.. D

Writer: Me! Yay.. Internet cookie for me P

Grammar mistakes: Try and find them, and win an Internet cookie..

**Don't read if:** You have a **weak heart**, you're **under 16**, you are a **bitchy parent** who doesn't like any kind of **man/man**, you're **Butch Hartman**.. I MEAN IT.. FOLLOW MY **RULESSSS**!

**This story contains pairings that will make you think differently about the cartoon..**

- HAHA, yeah right.. .- I was being sarcastic..

--

Cosmo and Wanda sat in their castle in the fishbowl watching their, no, Cosmo's favorite show, 'Spongebob'. Wanda sighed every time something really dumb would happen and Cosmo would giggle as a madman. She laid a hand on Cosmo's shoulder and gently began to massage it.

The green haired fairy quickly turned his head to glare at his wife, "Stop that, I'm trying to watch the shoo, oh THAT'S funny." Cosmo interrupted himself and began to laugh, wrapping his arms around his waist. The female removed her hand and raised an eyebrow, apparently Spongebob was being chased around by a some kind of more evil looking, bad drawn version of himself.

"Cosmo.." Wanda began, but stated that he wouldn't listen and instead rose from the couch they had been sitting in to poof herself out of the bowl.

She had poofed herself into Timmy's room and started to search it for any living creature. She locked her eyes on the brown haired boy sitting on a chair trying to study for a test. The female flew over to the boy with a smile frozen on her face. "So, how's it going sport?" She asked still with a frozen smile on her face.

Timmy turned around on his chair, being used to his Godparents to just poof up behind him sometimes, he looked bored up at Wanda and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm almost finished with the book, 120 pages left. Ack." Timmy said throwing his hands to his face in failure. "I'm never gonna be finished with this stupid book. I'd wish I was done with it by now." Timmy cried out pressing his face further down into his hands.

Wanda was about to tell him that if he hurried he would be done soon, but before she even got to open her mouth Cosmo flew up from the bowl and swung his wand making the book close with a loud 'thud'.

Timmy lifted his face up from his hands and looked down at his book, he widened his eyes and then looked up at Cosmo with anger in them. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Timmy yelled stretching his arms out from his sides to reveal their actual length.

Cosmo's smile faded a bit, "You wished to be done, so I closed the book. Aren't you done when you close a book?" Cosmo asked stupidly looking at his pink haired wife.

Timmy threw himself at Cosmo and pinned him down to the floor. "I don't know which page I were at!" Timmy yelled closing his fingers around Cosmo's neck and shaking him violently. Wanda gasped and flew down to separate the two, she wrapped her arms around Timmy's chest and pulled him backwards with her.

Cosmo slowly sat up and held his hand on his neck, trying to catch his breath. Timmy threw his fists around almost hitting Wanda in the act. She moved her head a bit back to avoid the flying strokes.

This was the third time of the week Timmy had been violent to Cosmo, not Wanda though. And Cosmo as the child-like fairy he was had been frightened a couple of minutes of this action. After that he had just put a smile on his face and poofed into the castle to watch some TV.

And Wanda would hold Timmy a couple of minutes before she was sure he had gotten all the anger and frustration out of his systems. She would let go of him and let him run into the bathroom to cry because of guilt.

Wanda was the only one who was really worried about this, but she couldn't figure out why her Godchild was acting this way.

Cosmo floated up to the level of his wife and smiled at her. "Wanna go watch some TV?" He asked already forgetting what had happened. Wanda looked at her husband with worry in her eyes, "Don't you think it's-" Wanda began but was interupted by the green haired male. "PLEASE!" Cosmo cried out starting to let tears run down his cheeks. The female fairy placed her fingers on her temples and began rubbing them in frustration. "Oh, whatever." She said pretty angry about the rude interruption.

They floated into they castle, Wanda still worried about Timmy's behavior and Cosmo, not really caring about anything.

In another world a black haired boy watched the two float into their castle, he looked up and sighed. He had been watching the three in quite some time now, finding it interesting in the start but now began to feel bored.

"SLAVE!" A high pitched though still gentle voice ran through the house he was in, was heard. The black haired boy turned around on his heels and walked out of his room to face his Master. He reached the living room where a blue haired antifairy sat in a couch, he had a tea cup in his hand and slowly sipped the liquid inside it.

"My tea is starting to get cold." He said gloomy looking at the boy with evilness in his eyes. Though the boy knew that this antifairy could just poof himself another cup filled with tea, he would be glad to go fetch the tea for his Master. He didn't argue with him, he just bow for the antifairy and walked out into the kitchen where he started making the tea.

For you see, this boy didn't have any family, and though the antifairy treated him like shit and called him Slave instead of son or just by his name, he still liked being around the blue male. And not only was he seeking family, he too searched for something more interesting in this creature called Anticosmo.

The boy filled up the cup with the warm water smelling like blueberry. He smiled down in the liquid to only see his dark eyes stare back at him, he knew he should be evil, or at least try to do something that reminded of evil, taking over the world. But he had already tried that, and it hadn't seemed to work, well, it worked alright, but.

The black haired boy looked up from the tea and walked into the living room again, he stood before Anticosmo.

"Here's your tea Mas-" He stretched his arms with the tea well protected in his little hands but though the tea was protected he wasn't able to hold his balance with the stretched out arms. The black haired boy fell down in Anticosmo's lap, tea being spilled on the antifairy's best shirt.

The bluehaired male rose in a quick motion, dragging the boy up with him and stroked him over his cheek. This man had no mercy for the little Nega who now lay on the floor, face in the deepest red and body in a vulnerable position.

"GET UP!" The man yelled at the boy hands on his hips.

Negatimmy slowly rose from the ground but was being rudely helped by the antifairy who lifted him up, hand clutching the collar of the boy's black dress. He now were on eye level with the blue man who held him in a stretched arm.

"You will clean my shirt, and it better have no stains on it when you're done!" The man demanded and let go of the boy.

Negatimmy landed hard on the ground, he arched his back in pain, moaned and rubbed it to make the pain go away. Anticosmo looked down at the boy with some kind of urge for something in his eyes. The boy looked up, he knew the antifairy wanted him to take his shirt of, but he also knew the antifairy wouldn't let him go 'till he was satisfied with the him.

Negatimmy rose from the floor, he had tears in his eyes but he didn't cry or sob, not even sniff. He looked down at his feet and began unbutton the antifairy's shirt, he felt a hand on his chin lift his head up to look at the blue man.

"You know, you deserve this. After destroying my shirt and my cup." Anticosmo said rather gloomy again. "And I need a really good apologi for you to be forgiven." He finished while slowly pulling Negatimmy closer to his face.

The boy had unbuttoned the shirt and held it on his arm, he knew the antifairy wouldn't let go of him yet, so he just stood there, waiting.

The antifairy bent down and placed a sweet kiss on the Nega's nose. The boy closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss plus leaning onto the antifairy's chest. Anticosmo seemed to like the boy up against his chest so he wrapped his arms around the boy and sat down with him in his chair. Negatimmy had his knees on the floor to hold himself up against the antifairy, he laid his hand on his chest and began massaging it. Anticosmo smiled down at the boy, God he knew how to make him feel good.

The antifairy now frowned, he didn't want the boy to go further, he didn't want the boy to feel hurt or scared. So he took the boy's hand and rose from the seat, "Clean the shirt Slave." He said not even caring that the boy actually wanted more. "Ye-es, my Master." Negatimmy said feeling a bit guilty for what happened.

Of corse that antifairy would stop him from touching him places he'd never been touched by a boy before whose lust for the antifairy was big. Of course he would feel scared, what if the boy would be hurt afterwards. But the boy wanted it to happen, he wanted to have the fairy make him moan and scream in both pain and pleasure, though it may sound weird.

He picked the shirt up and mumbled something, loud enough for the antifairy to hear.

"Don't use those kind of words in my house, boy." For the first time Anticosmo had used another word to call the Nega instead of Slave. Negatimmy looked over his shoulder, he nodded and walked to the washing room.

"COSMO YOU IDIOT! I wished for a lollipop, not to be dressed as a girl!" Timmy yelled beginning to tore his dress apart. Cosmo smiled wider, "But I thought you said loli-" Wanda cut him off. "Sweety, don't be so mean to Cosmo, you know his hearing isn't so well." She excused pulling Cosmo into her shoulder where he could focus his eyes on something else than Timmy.

"I don't care! He has no trouble hearing it's just his brain that blocks it 'cause it has to make room for the STUPIDNESS!" He yelled making the green haired fairy look at him with anger in his eyes.

"HEY, I didn't wish to be stupid, though it helps me not focus too much.." Cosmo thought for a second. "I was born that way.. I think.." Cosmo finished a bit confused, he scratched his neck and looked at Wanda.

"COSMOOOO!" Timmy screamed, took Cosmo by the collar and threw him into the nearest wall. "No Timmy stop." Wanda yelled at her Godchild but he wouldn't, he threw himself at Cosmo and began to hit him with clenched fists.

Wanda couldn't take it anymore so she decided to poof to Fairy World for help.

Once she was gone Timmy stopped hitting Cosmo. Odd. He didn't feel the anger towards Cosmo any longer, no, instead he felt guilt again, and he hugged the fairy in hopes that the green haired male would forgive him.

Slim arms wrapped around the boys waist and pulled him close to the more older person. Timmy smiled, he knew he had been forgiven.

"Cosmo, I'm so sorry. I just can't stop doing it. I get so angry for no reason. It's all my fault. Sorry. "Timmy cried into Cosmo's shoulder.

"I should never had let him go. NEVER!" Timmy added pressing his head further into Cosmo's shoulder.

"Who?" Cosmo asked letting his arms slightly fall from Timmy waist.

Negatimmy stared out the window, seeing birds flying around, happy. In love. Yes it was spring. The lovers time.

A knock came on the door and the antifairy entered. "My shirt?" He asked pretty angry about something. The black haired boy rose from his bed and gave Anticosmo his shirt. But the man wouldn't take it.

"Come closer boy." He said gloomy. Negatimmy took a few steps closer to the antifairy.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked the boy.

He shook his head.

"No-oh, sir."

Anticosmo approached the boy.

"So, if I ever hurt you or make you feel bad, you wouldn't be afraid of me then?"

Negatimmy shook his head once again.

"I would never feel hurt or bad because of you. Never. And I'm not afraid of you." He added beginning to sound more confident.

"Then why do you stay, you could easily run away, if you're not afraid." Anticosmo narrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"I'm not staying 'cause I'm afraid of you.."

"Oh, then why, my dear." Anticosmo took one step closer to the boy.

"Because.. because.." Negatimmy looked down at his feet. He blushed lightly, but the antifairy didn't notice.

"No answer for that, then you must be afraid." He said letting a smile crawl up his face, smirking.

Negatimmy looked up red on his cheeks and anger in his eyes. Anticosmo's smirked got even wider.

It took only the boy one second to decide what his next move was.

"If you promise you wont tell anyone." Timmy started feeling nervous.

Cosmo nodded.

"Good, erm.. Well, it all started that day when I wished to be evil. You know, that day.." Timmy twiddled his fingers.

Suddenly he stopped, Timmy just stopped breathing, doing anything.

Cosmo sat up he looked at Timmy with concern in his eyes. "Timmy?" He said while waving a hand before his eyes.

"Timmy, are you alright?" The green haired male asked.

Timmy looked with widen eyes at Cosmo. "Never been better." He said in a dark voice. Cosmo's eyes widened and he tried to wiggle himself free from underneath the boy. "Don't worry, I'll only harm you a bit." The boy said letting a wry smile show.

Cosmo gulped and closed his eyes, he just sat there, waiting.

Waiting.

...

AHAhA, it's short Ieh know..

Next chapter will come soon.. if you want it, of course.. Random parings in the next chapters, I think. Mostly slash..


End file.
